Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to ultrasound medical imaging. Particular embodiments relate to fetal ultrasound imaging.
Discussion of Art
Generally, ultrasound medical imaging is used to survey internal structures for diagnostic purposes. Ultrasound imaging has comparatively short acquisition times per image (on the order of one tenth of a second as compared to several seconds for MRI), can acquire many images with minimal patient risk, and offers a unique role for an ultrasound technician as part of the imaging system control loop. It therefore is particularly used for imaging moving internal structures, e.g., for fetal imaging during gestation.
With reference to fetal imaging, ultrasound imaging serves more than merely diagnostic purposes. The presentation of a live image to prospective parents can promote emotional bonding of the parents to their prospective offspring, thereby enhancing motivation to comply with well-baby practices recommended by the obstetric professional involved in the case.
The emotional engagement of a live fetal image can, however, be distracting from important counseling materials that obstetric professionals seek to present. Additionally, although ultrasound fetal imaging is a relatively comfortable and low-risk procedure, certain aspects of the imaging procedure are themselves distracting and detract from attention to counseling materials.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for approximating a live fetal image, outside of the ultrasound imaging setting, and with less distraction than typically arises from a fully live fetal image.